¡Inocente!
by Aankaa
Summary: Hoy es el día de los inocentes. Y obviamente Natsu no perderá la oportunidad para hacer todas las bromas que pueda. Maquillaje, fruta, puertas, un marcador, un reloj, sábanas, una botella, todo viene bien para molestar a la gente. Pero no sólo eso ocurre este día... Entre las bromas cada uno se acerca a su enamorado/a. Humor, parejas, bromas... ¡NaLu! ¡GaLe! ¡Gruvia! ¡Jerza!


Hooolaa! Este One-Shot seguramente sea corto porque lo haré ahora en el momento o.ó  
Hubiese hecho algo así antes pero nunca recuerdo cuando es el día de los inocentes xDD Y aun así es una de mis fechas favoritas... .-.

¡En fin! A leer~

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - ¡Inocente!**

Ese día, Natsu estaba especialmente feliz. No entendía la razón, era otro día cualquiera... Pero también, los miembros del Gremio estaban más cuidadosos cuando el mago de fuego se acercaba. ¿Qué sucedía? Sentada desde la barra, la maga celestial observo lo que hacia su mejor amigo. Al parecer Mira le había pedido que le alcanzara una cerveza para Macao, bueno en realidad él insistió en hacerlo. Fue él mismo a buscar la cerveza y luego se encamino hacia el mago peliazul.

_-Ah, gracias Natsu_ -agradeció el mago para después beber confiado la mayoría de la cerveza de un trago- _¡Ahhh!_

_-¡Caíste!_ -dijo a carcajadas el pelirosa que se encontraba en el piso rodando.

_-¡Naaatsuuu!_ -el hombre se lanzo sobre el mago bromista que ahora corría por el Gremio sin dejar de reírse.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ -pregunto Lucy al aire.

_-Una broma de Natsu, aunque no sé que le habrá puesto a la cerveza_ -respondió Mira pensativa- _quizás picante..._

_-Uhh_ -no debía aceptar bebidas de Natsu, pensó como nota mental.

Paso un rato en el que se vio a Gray corriendo con las manos en el trasero, extrañamente se sintió cierto olor a tostado... Y el hielo cubrió esa zona del pobre Fullbuster que había sido quemada. Ahora, era él quien perseguía al Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Corrieron y al final acabaron en una de sus típicas peleas, para su suerte Erza se estaba preparando para una misión en su casa. Volaron hielo, ropa, fuego, mesas y sillas. Hasta que al final la pelea acabo. Lucy se había quedado con Mira en la barra y a ellas se les había acercado Levy.

_-Ara, ara... Hoy sera un día ruidoso_ -dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa imborrable.

_-¿Por qué todos están así hoy? ¿Y... No van todos contra Natsu?_ -pregunto la rubia fijándose mejor, el que podía le lanzaba algo al pelirosa. ¿Cuantos habrían sido sus victimas?

_-Deberías ir a defender a tu novio Lu-chan_ -como si nada Levy.

_-¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué novio?_ -intento hacerse la tonta y es que en realidad ella no tenia, pero aun así las dos magas a su lado notaban lo nerviosa que se ponía cada vez que Natsu se acercaba o le saltaba de repente.

_-Oh, vamos. Todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes_ -apoyo la "demonio".

_-¡N-no! Sólo somos amigos_ -se defendió roja como un tomate.

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces por qué estas tan nerviosa?_ -se acerco a ella con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa traviesa.

_-P-porque... ¡Siempre me molestan con él! ¡No somos novios!_ -acabo gritando y levantándose de su asiento.

Varias personas se giraron hacia ella, curiosos principalmente por lo último que grito la rubia. Al menos la pelea se había detenido, excepto por cierto par. Aun más roja por la cantidad de miradas que estaba recibiendo, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del lugar si no fuera porque algo o mejor dicho alguien, se estrello contra ella lanzandolos hacia atrás.

_-¡Ja! ¡Yo gano cerebro calcinado!_ -festejo Gray, no hace falta ni decir quien fue el lanzado...

Lucy intento ponerse de pie, pero un peso sobre ella hizo que eso fuera imposible. Abrió los ojos para ver quien era el tonto que se la había llevado puesta en su trayecto y vio a un sonrojado Natsu allí. Tardo un momento en reaccionar y notar porque estaba sonrojado, si ya antes habían tenido una cercanía similar por su culpa y todo. Entonces noto que, además de estar sobre ella y la casi nula distancia entre ambos, estaba tocando uno de sus pechos. Sin embargo, el mago lejos de levantarse parecía que había quedado congelado en el lugar.

_-¡Na-natsu!_ -grito la chica empujándolo para sacárselo de encima.

Lo consiguió. Pero el colmo fue que habían caído por encima de la barra hasta el otro lado, llevándose algunas bebidas con ellos por lo que ahora estaban mojados con agua, cerveza y alguna otra bebida. Natsu quedo sentado en el piso, quizás todavía no razonaba algo. Más aun, todos en el Gremio estaban asomados desde el otro lado de la barra observando lo sucedido. Demasiados ojos curiosos.

_-Me voy a cambiar_ -dijo rápidamente Lucy para poder escapar del lugar.

Salió casi que corriendo del Gremio encaminada hacia su casa. Todos quedaron quietos un momento y miraron a Natsu. Happy extendió sus alas y se coloco delante de su amigo. ¿Hace falta decir que dijo?

_-Se gusssstan_ -afirmo con las patitas cerca de su boca dándole un aspecto más tierno.

_-Se gusssstan_ -apoyo el resto del Gremio en el mismo acto.

Luego todos volvieron a sus lugares comentando y riendo por lo sucedido. Gray quedo vigilando de reojo a su mejor amigo por si decidida tomar venganza, pero en vez de eso Natsu quedo sentado en la barra sin hacer ni decir nada.

_-¡Gray-sama! Juvia quiere que usted y Juvia queden así_ -salto de repente la maga de agua al lado de Gray.

_-¿Así como?_ -pregunto distraído el muchacho.

_-Como Lucy-san y Natsu-san_ -diciendo eso lo abrazo por el brazo.

_-¿¡Q-q-qué!?_ -se intento apartar de ella con cara de sorprendido, pero se quedo aferrada a él- _¡Juvia!_

_-Ay, por favor Gray... Si todos sabemos que te gusta_ -hablo Cana con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

_-¡Cállate!_ -exclamo maldiciendo la falta de ayuda.

_-Admite que te gusta y me callo_ -volvió a beber pero se le acabo con ese trago, dio vuelta la botella revisando que no quedaba nada y suspiro- _dilo._

_-¡Agh! ¡No pienso decirlo porque me lo ordenes!_ -vio una botella en una mesa al lado suyo, Natsu la había llenado con picante para alguna broma de la que aparentemente se había olvidado. Agarro la botella y se la dio a Cana- _calla y bebe, metida._

_-Gracias, pero igual haré que te confieses de una forma u otra_ -tomo la botella y confiada dio un buen trago, que escupió al instante- _¡Gray!_

El mago de hielo entendió porque le gustaba tanto esa broma, ver la cara de la persona roja por el picante y la rabia era algo tan cómico que si pudiera le sacaría una foto. Pero más que fotos era momento de correr. Se desprendió de Juvia y se alejo para huir de su amiga de la infancia.

_-¡Cana-san! Espere, no dañe el cuerpo de Gray-sama, es demasiado sexy_ -pedía la maga intentando detener a la alcohólica.

_-¿Sexy? ¡No podrá ni moldear su magia cuando acabe con él!_ -sujetada y arrastrando a Juvia sujeta a ella, fue a buscar al Fullbuster.

_-¿Qué pasa, Cana? ¿Estaba fuerte la bebida?_ -se burlo el amante del hielo.

_-¿Qué pasa, Gray? ¿Olvidaste como vestirte?_ -devolvió la Alberona aprovechando el desnudo del mago.

_-¿Qué? ¿¡Cuando!?_ -se puso a buscar su ropa, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

En su despiste, recibió una descarga de rayos gracias a una de las cartas de Cana, que al ver lo tostado que quedo, se fue satisfecha a buscar más alcohol esta vez revisando que lo fuera. Juvia mojo a Gray con su magia intentando que no le dolieran los efectos del rayo, pero sólo consiguió que casi se ahogara, más por su llanto exagerado, siempre lo era si se trataba de su amado. En eso, vieron que Erza entraba al Gremio cansada y con grandes ojeras.

_-Gee Hee_ -se rió Gajeel a metros de la escena.

_-No deberías esconderle la ropa_ -comento Levy observando como ahora Gray era casi estrangulado por el abrazo de Juvia.

_-Hoy es el día de los inocentes, estoy libre para hacer las bromas que quiera_ -se excuso usando la misma frase que utilizaba Natsu desde hacia años en ese día.

_-Suenas a Natsu_ -dijo con una gotita en la sien.

_-¿Hm? ¿Salamander? Se ve muy tranquilo_ -ambos miraron en la misma dirección, Natsu se veía en la barra igual que momentos antes- _¿Le habrá dado tanta impresión tocarle el pecho a la Coneja?_

_-¿Por qué le dices Coneja? Y yo creo que le dio impresión porque le gusta_ -alego segura de ello.

_-No hay que ser un genio para notarlo, bueno... Él no lo nota, idiota_ -estuvo de acuerdo con Gajeel, él era el único que no lo notaba además de Lucy- _se tiene que poner las pilas o se la robaran._

_-No es el único_ -dijo dándole una indirecta para ver si reaccionaba.

_-¿Ah? Juvia ya conseguirá que el idiota se le declare_ -¿Él era o se hacia el idiota? Levy no estaba segura. ¿Sería que las personas metidas directamente en esos casos no lo notaba? Así como Natsu, Lucy y Gray.

_-No me refería a él_ -señalo golpeándose la frente con una mano.

_-¿Entonces a quién...?_ -no pudo acabar la frase cuando dos magos del Gremio se acercaron.

_-¡Levy!_ -Jet y Droy se pararon delante de la maga con una gran sonrisa.

_-Hmm..._ -gruño por lo bajo el Dragon Slayer.

_-¿Vamos a una misión?_ -pregunto Jet.

_-¡Durara una semana más o menos!_ -agrego Droy.

_-Chicos cl..._ -se quedo callada cuando vio que Gajeel se ponía de pie.

_-Ira a una misión conmigo, así que no va a poder ser_ -dijo directo y seriamente.

_-Oww..._ -se fueron arrastrando los pies a hacer alguna otra cosa seguramente.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? No íbamos a ir a ninguna misión_ -se quejo una vez se alejaron, tampoco quería desmentir a Gajeel ya que creía que por algo lo había hecho.

_-Claro que si, saldremos mañana_ -respondió desinteresado.

_-Mentira, no me preguntaste nada_ -contradijo la peliazul.

_-Si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Me hubieses rechazado?_ -interrogo alzando una ceja.

_-Yo..._ -sabiendo que la respuesta era no pero sin querer darle la razón cambio por otra pregunta- _¿Celoso?_

_-¿Celoso de quién? ¿De esos patanes? Nunca_ -se le notaba algo molesto.

_-Si claro, entonces no te importara que acepte la misión con ellos_ -se puso de pie para decirles que la misión con Gajeel se cancelo pero fue detenida por la mano del mago que la sujeto de la muñeca.

_-Enana... ¿Entiendes que no comparto lo mio?_ -la miro seriamente.

_-¿Eh?_ -quizás Gajeel no fuera tan lento como ella pensaba.

...

Llevaba unos diez o quince minutos sentado en la misma posición, pensando en una única cosa o mejor dicho persona. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan incómodo e impresionado por la cercanía con Lucy? No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, ya antes lo estuvo por uno u otro motivo, si se había puesto algún perfume y lo quería oler, si llevaba un labial con sabor a fruta, etcétera... Sin embargo ahora estaba así de nervioso.

_-¿Natsu qué pasa?_ -le pregunto Mira ya aburrida de verlo tan quieto, se sentía extraño.

_-Mira, no entiendo_ -confeso sin explicar.

_-¿No entiendes que cosa?_ -se apoyo sobre la barra a un lado de él.

_-Porque me siento así_ -suspiro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_-¿Cómo te sientes? Explica todo así sera más fácil_ -pidió viendo como sería la conversación sino, pregunta y respuesta que daba poca información.

_-Me siento... Extraño_ -la albina pensó que esa sería toda la explicación pero continuo- _es culpa de Lucy, no dejo de pensar en ella. ¿Crees que me hizo algo?_

_-Tal vez si_ -sonrió picaramente.

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo sabes?_ -se giro hacia ella desesperado por una solución.

_-Natsu... ¿Te sientes nervioso cuando estas cerca de Lucy? ¿Te preocupas por ella más que nadie? ¿La eliges sobre cualquier otra persona?_ -empezó intentando que el mago lo fuera razonando.

_-Supongo... Pero sigo sin entender que me hizo_ -dijo rendido.

_-¿Te gusta Lucy?_ -quiso saber ansiosa y deseosa de una respuesta positiva.

_-¡Claro! Es mi mejor amiga_ -sonrió abiertamente.

_-No me refiero a eso... ¿La amas?_ -intentaba ser paciente, pero la mataban los nervios.

_-¿A-amarla?_ -de repente un color rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, lo que estaba de lado de la albina.

_-¿Cómo crees que se sentiría besarla?_ -definitivamente, ahora no lo dejaría escapar hasta conseguir algún resultado.

_-No sé..._ -se imagino a él haciendo lo que dijo la maga y un rubor aun mayor apareció en su rostro, no quedaban nada mal...- _¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Me va a sacar lo que siento?_

_-Eh... Claro. Si besas a Lucy se vas a sentir mucho mejor_ -seguramente, aunque tal vez sólo aumentaran sus pensamientos sobre ella, claro que esa parte la omitiría.

_-¡Bien! Gracias Mira_ -se desperezo ya más tranquilo por tener el remedio a sus problemas- _¡Ahora a gastar más bromas hasta que Lucy llegue!_

_-¿Lo harás delante de todos?_ -se sorprendió pero emociono.

_-¿Tiene algo de malo?_ -se giro sin entender.

_-¡No, no! Mejor así. Ah, Natsu. Si ademas le dices "Te amo" el remedio funciona mejor, con eso le pasas el encantamiento a ella y te lo sacas tú_ -"¡Necesito YA una cámara de fotos!" Pensó recordando que tenían una guardada, era con la que fotografiaban esos momentos tan hermosos que tenían guardados en un álbum. Esa sería su broma personal para Natsu, ni en sueños se sacaría lo que sentía con aquello.

_-Gracias Mira._

Natsu se levanto y miro a su alrededor buscando a la próxima víctima de sus bromas. Vio que Erza estaba sobre una mesa profundamente dormida, no pensó en porque estaba tan cansada pero ver un reloj que sujetaba fue suficiente. Se acerco lentamente para evitar hacer ruido y aguantándose la risa, algunos del Gremio miraban asustados la escena. Gastarle una broma a Erza era como cavar su tumba... Era mejor ir buscando un refugio para el momento en que despertara. El hijo de Igneel vio que el reloj estaba programado para la alarma, dentro de una hora, no podía esperar tanto y la broma se arruinaría así que... Con cuidado de no despertar a la maga, que para su suerte ni se entero cuando le quito la mano de encima del reloj, se lo saco y adelanto la hora. Luego lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y se marcho desapareciendo detrás de la barra.

Pero no era suficiente. Busco un marcador y no tuvo mejor idea hacerle unos lindos bigotes a la maga, pequeña barba y alguna firma de su parte, algunas llamas en las mejillas, en la frente escribió "I love Jellal". Ahora si, se veía mucho mejor. Se escondió detrás de la barra para no ser capturado. ¡Riiiiing! ¡Riiiiiing! Sonó el despertador. La pelirroja se levanto del lugar de un salto y miro a su alrededor, todos la observaban sin atreverse a reír por su rostro. Tomo el reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendida, si que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando se estaba dormido.

_-Buenos días Erza_ -la saludo Mira dulcemente e ignorando el "maquillaje" que llevaba su amiga.

_-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Me tengo que ir o llegare tarde!_ -exclamo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos- _maldición... ¡Nunca nos vemos!_

_-¿Tú y quién?_ -quiso saber la maga de ojos azules.

_-Jel... ¡Nadie!_ -no acabo de decir el nombre, pero para todos fue más que obvio.

Salió corriendo del Gremio y nada más se alejo, Natsu se destornillo de la risa. Llegaría una hora antes al lugar de la reunión y ella preocupada por si se atrasaba. Una vez dejo de reírse Natsu se sentó frente a la barra una vez más, descubriendo que molestando a los demás era un buen remedio para no pensar en la rubia, pero... Ya había caído de nuevo, así que tendría que buscar algo más que hacer.

_-¿Natsu-nii no crees que el marcador fue demasiado?_ -le pregunto Romeo sentado a su lado.

_-Nah, se lo sacara antes de ir a su cita_ -afirmo riendo- _ahora a ver... ¿A quién dices que le gaste una broma?_

_-Hmm..._ -señalo a Levy, muy tranquila leyendo un libro.

_-¡Ya sé! ¿Romeo me ayudas?_ -pidió levantándose de su asiento.

Fueron a una pequeña recamara donde siempre guardaban las cosas que no solían utilizar, hasta encontrar una sábana. Natsu se la puso sobre él, quedando totalmente cubierto. La cosa era simple, el Dragneel estaría escondido en la biblioteca y Romeo le pediría a Levy que le buscara determinado libro. Una vez la McGarden entro a la biblioteca, su grito hizo eco en todo el Gremio. Todo el mundo quedo paralizado, pero luego se escucho un fuerte golpe y todos suspiraron.

_-Natsu_ -supieron todos.

Gajeel fue a ver que le ocurría a la enana y vio que le lanzaba libro a un... ¿Fantasma? Se paro a un lado observando la situación, unas risas provenían del dichoso fantasma y sólo pudo ser identificado como Natsu, así que si hacia bromas... Sería interesante gastarle una a él también.

_-¿Qué haces ahí parado?_ -le dijo Levy lanzando otro libro que apenas logro esquivar el mago de fuego.

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_ -respondió intentando pensar algo para su rival.

_-Tu novia quiere que la ayudes_ -grito Natsu entre las estanterías.

_-¡Idiota!_ -le dijeron a coro Gajeel y Levy.

Un libro impacto en la cabeza de Natsu dejándolo tirado en una pose muy cómica. Estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia un costado y pequeñas lágrimitas en los ojos, los dos brazos extendidos como si hubiese querido cubrirse y no llego a tiempo, una pierna tirada sin más y la otra levantada. Cayo tal cual como iba corriendo, claro que ahora no tenia la sábana. Levy se marcho satisfecha y Gajeel luego de unos momentos la siguió detrás. Romeo salió de su escondite para no recibir un libro también y se agacho junto a Natsu.

_-Natsu-nii. ¿Estas bien?_ -pregunto moviendolo con un dedo. Al ver que el mago no reaccionaba encendió su puño en llamas.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Eso apesta!_ -se quejo apartándose el pelirosa, además de cubrirse la nariz.

...

Todos volvían a estar tranquilos, pero cuidando de que Natsu no se les acercara. Había tardado un poco en salir de la biblioteca y lo hacia con una gran sonrisa, algo se tramaría. Gildarts llego al Gremio saludando a todos alegremente, había tardado unos meses en la misión. Natsu se levanto corriendo hacia él y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo y dio unas palmadas en la espalda, luego le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

_-Ah, Natsu. ¿Cómo estas? Te ves muy alegre_ -comento el mago S tomando un papel del tablón de misiones.

_-¡Claro! Hoy esta siendo un día genial_ -contesto sinceramente.

_-Bueno, ya me voy a otra misión. Así que nos vemos otro día, cuídate_ -tan pronto como llegaba se marchaba, así era él. Pero antes de irse busco a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba- _¡Cana!_ -se dirigió a ella abrazándola amorosamente.

Mientras ella intentaba despegarse del abrazo de su amoroso padre, a todos los demás les resbalo una gotita en la nuca al ver la espalda del mago. "Golpeame, me gusta :$" ¿Obra de quién? Evidentemente Natsu. Una vez Cana logro separarse de Gildarts apenas hablaron y el mago se marcho despidiéndose de todos, sin notar sus caras. Mientras se alejaba pudieron ver como un niño le daba una patada y el hombre pataleaba en el lugar sin comprender pero siguió su camino sin dale mayor importancia. El ataque de risa que le vino a Natsu fue increíble y algunos otros lo acompañaron, mientras que los que al principio intentaron resistirse acabaron cayendo también. Definitivamente había que cuidarse de Natsu.

...

_-Hmm... ¿Por qué me sigo demorando? Hace rato que estoy lista_ -hablaba consigo misma Lucy en su habitación.

Es que, ya no tenia motivos para engañarse. Estaba nerviosa por como volvería a ver a Natsu luego de lo sucedido, más porque todo el Gremio los había visto. Tenia que confesarlo, Mira y Levy no se equivocaban cuando decían que le gustaba Natsu. Y ese era el mayor problema, si no sintiera nada simplemente lo regañaría y olvidaría. ¿Pero cómo olvidarlo cuando estuviste en una situación así con la persona que te gusta? Agh. Se sujeto la cabeza y suspiro. Tampoco podía quedarse en su casa toda la vida. Se levanto y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al Gremio, deseando que el muchacho se hubiera marchado por alguna razón. Claro que iría lo más lento posible.

...

Juvia continuaba persiguiendo a Gray que ahora no podía sacarse el sonrojo de las mejillas, todo culpa de Cana. Tal vez pudiera distraerse con algo de aire fresco, aunque sabia que Juvia iría con él. Tampoco se fiaba mucho porque hacia unos minutos Natsu había salido y aun no volvía, con tal de gastar una broma era capaz de quedarse horas esperando una víctima. De todas formas, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con Juvia un paso por detrás.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, pero cuando ellos iban a pasar de repente se cerraron empujándolos hacia atrás. Desde la otra puerta las risas del bromista del día no se hicieron esperar.

_-¡Eso por empujarme hacia Lucy, cerebro congelado!_ -se burlo, pero se detuvo al ver la posición en la que estaban sus dos amigos.

Gray sobre Juvia, labio con labio. Todos se acercaron a ver, incluso estuvo presente el flash de una cámara, Mira ya la había encontrado. Tras unos cuantos segundos, Gray reacciono y se levanto del lugar escapando hacia el exterior del Gremio. Juvia por su parte estaba desmayada, con dos corazoncitos en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¡Una bien Natsu! ¡Hiciste una bien!_ -lo felicito Wakaba.

_-A ver si esos dos ahora si reaccionan_ -comento Bisca.

_-Aunque sólo faltaba que Gray lo confesara, Juvia nunca lo oculto_ -suspiro Alzack.

_-¡Eso es un hombre!_ -añadió sin razón Elfman.

_-Elf-nii-chan, tú también podrías ser un hombre y declararte a Evergreen_ -le dijo Lisanna codeandolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-¡Eso no es de hombres! ¡Los hombres saben lo que es suyo y no necesitan decirlo!_ -respondió buscando la forma de escapar de la situación, causando un FacePalm de su hermana menor.

_-Me suena a alguien_ -dijo Levy mirando directamente a Gajeel directamente.

_-¿Huh? Ya lo escuchaste, no necesitamos decirlo para que se sepa_ -declaro el Redfox cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. De nuevo sin decirlo, había acabado por afirmar que ella era suya por lo de antes.

_-Claro, claro_ -Levy aprovecho el momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego marcharse.

El Dragon Slayer abrió los ojos sorprendido y tan rojo como el cabello de Erza. Se quedo ahí sin hacer o decir nada, mientras todos los demás volvían a donde estaban, Cana cargando a Juvia.

_-¡Hay muchos enamorados!_ -celebro Asuka en los hombros de Makarov.

_-Claro que si_ -apoyo el Maestro.

...

Camina a paso lento, seguramente una tortuga o un caracol la superarían en velocidad en esos momentos. Y encima se paraba a mirar las tiendas sin ningún motivo, no buscaba nada y ni siquiera llevaba dinero. Si seguía así no llegaría nunca al Gremio, aunque no era tan mala idea... ¡Rayos! Tenia que dar la cara, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

...

_-Ey, Wendy_ -llamo Romeo a la joven maga.

_-¿Qué pasa, Romeo-kun?_ -pregunto acercándose al muchacho.

_-Tengo un juego, cierra los ojos_ -propuso.

Algo dudosa pero inocente la chica cerro los ojos. El mago le explico el juego, era sencillo. El señalaría con su mano (la de Wendy) alguna parte de su cuerpo (Romeo) y ella tendría que adivinar cual era. El chico señalo la primer parte.

_-Hombro._

_-Oreja._

_-Pie._

_-Codo._

_-Estomago._

_-Rodilla._

_-¡AHH! ¿¡Qué es esto!?_

Todos se voltearon a ver a Wendy, que tenia hasta unas lágrimas en los ojos producto del susto. En su dedo indice tenia una naranja cortada a la mitad con un agujero en el centro, donde estaba atrapado su dedo. Iugh. Con los ojos cerrados, sentir eso en la mano húmedo, se podía pensar cualquier cosa. Quien sabe que habrá cruzado por la mente de la pobre niña.

_-¡Bien hecho, Romeo!_ -lo felicito Natsu apareciendo al lado del muchacho dándole palmadas en la espalda y riendo juntos.

_-¡No, no esta bien!_ -regaño Lisanna con las manos en la cadera- _Wendy se asusto y no me extraña._

_-Bah, es una broma_ -le resto importancia el pelirosa- _Lisanna... ¿Qué tienes en el pelo? A-apesta._

_-¿Eh? ¡Natsu no voy a caer en tus bromas!_ -advirtió cruzando los brazos- _te conozco y sé que no tengo nada._

_-Lisanna. ¿Puedo ver? Yo también creo que tienes algo_ -pidió Romeo haciendo que la maga se agachara y moviendo su cabello con una mano revisando que no tuviera nada- _no, no tienes nada. Natsu-nii tu olfato falla._

_-Hmph, ya lo sabia_ -se marcho dirigiéndose a la barra con Wendy que se había lavado las manos.

No noto que Romeo y Natsu estaban juntos aguantándose la risa. Al sentarse en la barra Wendy arrugo la nariz y Mira se acerco a ella para olerle el cabello.

_-¿Lisanna por qué hueles así?_ -pregunto su hermana.

_-¿Así como?_ -no podía ser que fuera cierto...

_-Hu-huele horrible Lisanna-san_ -dijo Wendy con la mayor delicadeza que pudo cubriéndose la nariz.

_-¿Eh?_ -entonces recordó la magia de Romeo y las llamas apestosas- _¡Romeo, Natsu!_

No había quien se salvara de ese par. Gajeel mientras tanto al ver la foto de Gray y Juvia tuvo una idea, ahora la cosa era hacer que Natsu y Lucy se besaran... Al día siguiente estaba seguro de que lograría que hasta en los periódicos saliera la fotografía. ¿Le gustaban las bromas? Él le haría una nacional.

_-Ey, enana_ -llamo a la maga a su lado.

_-Deja de decirme enana_ -aviso, pero diciéndole con ello también que tenia su atención.

_-¿Qué harías si te juego una broma?_ -pregunto directamente sin mirarla.

_-¿Quizás golpearte?_ -propuso como opción.

_-Gee Hee_ -rió por lo bajo.

De repente la pobre Levy se vio sorprendida al sentir los labios del Dragon Slayer sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y roja a más no poder. Gajeel se alejo con una sonrisa señalando que eso era la broma.

_-Feliz día de los inocentes_ -comento con una risita.

_-¡Gajeel!_ -le lanzo un libro pero lo llego a esquivar mientras se iba.

La maga se sentó en la barra cubriéndose el rostro con un libro mientras fingía que leía, cosa que no podía por la falta de concentración. Se llevo una mano a los labios y la aparto enseguida, como si así estuviera repitiendo lo sucedido.

...

Finalmente estaba frente a las puertas del Gremio. Se había encontrado con Gray y él le contó lo que le paso, en lo que había perdido algo más de tiempo por suerte. Luego fueron juntos al Gremio. Lucy suspiro e ingreso al edificio con una cálida sonrisa.

_-¡Ya volví!_ -anuncio dando unos pasos al interior.

Gray se marcho a una mesa mientras que Natsu se paraba frente a Lucy. La maga se sorprendió pero intento sonreír nerviosamente para evitar la incomodidad. El Dragneel estaba serio y la miraba fijamente. Absolutamente todo el Gremio los observaba, Mira con cámara en mano. Juvia ya había despertado. Natsu de repente comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha que quiso alejarse pero torpezo ya que las piernas le temblaban, por suerte el mago la atrapo. ¿Por suerte? Ahora la estaba besando. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero le devolvió el beso. El flash de una cámara se hizo presente varias veces junto a un "¡Bingo!" de Gajeel. ¿Bingo de qué? ¿O habría escuchado mal por los nervios?

_-Te amo_ -le susurro Natsu una vez se separaron, aunque quedaron frente con frente.

_-N-natsu... ¡Debe ser otra de tus bromas!_ -se quiso convencer la maga antes de caer bajo aquel truco. Pero se preguntaba si iría tan lejos para una broma.

_-¡Mira! ¡Tú fórmula no funciona!_ -se quejo el Dragneel alejándose de ella y apuntando a la albina.

_-Lo siento Natsu, feliz día de los inocentes_ -sonrió sosteniendo la cámara con cariño.

_-¡Y todos vimos su primer beso! ¡Kawaii!_ -festejo Lisanna.

_-¡Ya era hora!_

_-¡Eso es un hombre!_

_-¡Deja de decir hombre!_

_-Salamander lo hizo._

_-Felicidades Lu-chan. ¡Ya sabíamos que iba a pasar!_

_-Juvia esta feliz por Lucy-san._

_-Se ven lindos juntos._

_-Al fin lo hiciste flamitas._

_-¡Esto es culpa de Mira!_

_-¡B-basta!_

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y el escándalo volvió a reinar en Fairy Tail. Gajeel robo la cámara de Mira para sus propósitos. Lucy y Natsu no pudieron sacarse el color escarlata en todo el día del rostro. Happy no paraba con sus típicos "Se guussstaan", hasta que Charle le quiso hacer un regalo que resultaba ser un pez. ¿Cómo rechazarlo? Pero cuando lo mordió se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado picante, se parecía a Natsu escupiendo llamas por la boca.

En fin, ese día había sido especialmente ruidoso y curioso en el Gremio. Aunque... Había servido para algunas parejitas. ¿No?

...

Horas, horas había caminado y llevaba ya una hora esperándolo. Estaba aburrida ya. Lejos de Magnolia, se encontraba frente a un lago alejado de todo pueblo o ciudad, esperando por el peliazul. Había salido tan apurada para nada, ni siquiera había pasado por su casa para cambiarse, por eso ya había ido lista al Gremio. Tampoco pudo dormir la noche anterior por los nervios, en el tema de amor Erza era una de las personas más tímidas. Suspiro y escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

_-Vaya, llegaste temprano_ -comento la voz tan ansiada para ella.

_-¿Yo temprano? Tú llegas tarde, estoy aquí desde hace una hora_ -respondió girándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

Bien, repacemos. Erza fue maquillada por Natsu con un marcador, barba, bigotes, una llama en las mejillas y un gran "I love Jellal" en la frente. No paso por su casa para cambiarse por lo que no se vio en un espejo, osea que tenia el maquillaje puesto... Para colmo, no había dormido la noche anterior y llevaba una hora esperando ansiosa. ¿Pueden imaginar su estado? Más aun. ¿Pueden imaginar la reacción de Jellal?

_-¿Q-qué tienes?_ -le pregunto alzando un dedo en dirección a su rostro.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?_ -pregunto tocándose la cara para ver si lograba encontrar algo.

Jellal la llevo frente al lago para que pudiera ver su reflejo, ella no lo había hecho en ningún momento, se había mantenido sentada a uno o dos metros. Vio su reflejo y al instante ubico al culpable, una llama. Seguro que también fue su culpa que llegara una hora antes.

_-¡Naatsuu!_ -bramo al aire.

Jellal no pudo hacer más que reírse de su reacción. Erza avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero sintió que Jellal se las apartaba sujetándole las muñecas. Desvió la mirada para no tener que observarlo.

_-Aun así sigues siendo hermosa_ -comento el Fernandes.

Acorto la distancia entre ellos y la beso tiernamente. Bueno, no se presento a la cita de la forma que hubiese querido pero si obtuvo el resultado que ansiaba. Aun así, Natsu no se salvaría de su castigo. Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y ella que había pensado porque la reconocieron como Titania...

_-Igual, tendrías que afeitarte la barba y bigote_ -dijo con una sonrisa Jellal.

_-Tonto_ -respondió con una risita Erza dándole un corto beso en los labios.

_-Pero el cartel en la frente me gusta_ -agrego mirándole dicha zona- _yo también te amo._

...

Ya era de noche en Magnolia. Todos se habían ido a sus casas y Lucy se encontraba acostada cómodamente sobre su cama intentando dormir. Miro el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Suspiro. En ese momento sintió que su cama se hundía un poco por un peso extra, pero quiso hacerse la dormida aun sabiendo que era Natsu colándose en su casa como otra de tantas veces.

_-Mira me mintió, pero ya entendí porque lo hizo_ -hablo pensando que la chica estaba dormida y rodeandole la cintura con un brazo- _te amo._

_-Natsu..._ -se giro para mirarlo. Él se sorprendió de que estuviera despierta pero aun así no se alejo- _ya no es el día de los inocentes._

_-Lo sé_ -murmuro y volvió a besarla.

Bueno, quizás el encantamiento del que le hablo Mira no funcionara como pensaba, pero definitivamente también se lo había pasado a Lucy. Durmieron así, abrazados tranquilamente. Por fin habían logrado expresar lo que sentían y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir. Sin duda alguna, la broma favorita de ambos fue la de Mira.

...

_-¿Novios?_ -pregunto Mira alegre.

_-S-si_ -respondió tímidamente la Loxar.

_-¡Genial! Por fin te diste cuenta Gray_ -celebro Lisanna tomándole las manos a Juvia como la vez que decidió ser su pareja para el examen- _felicidades Juvia._

_-Hmph_ -era obvio que el mago estaba avergonzado, ni comentaba nada- _¿Dónde esta llamitas?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres contarle que tienes novia?_ -incito Lisanna.

_-¡No!_ -dijo alejándose antes de que la albina junto a su hermana consiguieran ponerlo en mayor vergüenza.

Rato más tarde entro Gajeel al Gremio cargando una caja. El día anterior se había marchado a toda prisa antes que nadie y no dijo a donde iba. Dejo la caja sobre una mesa y sonrió.

_-¡Todos! Tomen su revista_ -ordeno abriendo la caja.

Algunos curiosos se acercaron para llevarse una, interesados por la razón que el Dragon Slayer llevaría una caja entera. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, ya con tan sólo ver la portada era suficiente. En ese momento ingresaron Natsu y Lucy y sintieron la mirada de todos.

_-Salamander_ -Gajeel le lanzo una revista.

Y ahí estaban. Natsu y Lucy besándose, en la portada. "La nueva pareja de hadas: NaLu" Al pasar las páginas se podían ver diversas fotos de ellos no sólo de ese día, sino de unos cuantos otros. Habían detalles y algunos comentarios dedicados de Gajeel Redfox, algunos que los dejaban en vergüenza exagerando algunas cosas. Pero por favor... ¡La revista había hecho un especial de ellos! El mago en verdad se había empeñado aunque ya no fuera 28 de Diciembre, quien sabe como amenazo a las personas... Gajeel rió como siempre y Natsu prendió sus puños en llamas.

_-¡Pedazo de chatarra, te matare!_ -y salio dispuesto a hacer lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, guardaría un ejemplar de esa revista, él y todos en el Gremio. Lucy suspiro y sonrió, en realidad no estaba molesta aunque verdaderamente no hubiesen dicho que eran novios oficiales.

_-¿Entonces Lu-chan? ¿Natsu ya te pidió que fueran novios?_ -pregunto Levy sonriendo.

_-¿Eh? No, no_ -respondió dirigiendo la vista hacia ella- _¿Y Gajeel?_

_-¿No lo sabes? Según ellos, los hombres no necesitan decir que es suyo para que se sepa_ -sonrió la chica.

_-¿Eso te dijo Gajeel?_ -quiso saber Lucy.

_-Algo así_ -rió por lo bajo.

Así, el día de los inocentes se habían formado algunas parejitas aunque ciertas no fueran oficiales. El día de los inocentes es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer bromas, pero además para expresar cosas disfrazadas de bromas... ¿No es bueno saberlo?

* * *

¡Acabooo! Espero que les gustara :3

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

Hay que cuidarse de Natsu este día y también de Romeo, nuestro dragoncito lo lleva por su mismo camino xD

En fin. ¡Feliz día de los Inocentes! Aprovechen para hacer mil bromas (Y si no pueden igual, las bromas no las prohíbe la ley y se pueden hacer cualquier día e.e) Pueden sacar ideas de acá, la de la naranja en el dedo quizás la utilice... Quisiera ver la cara de la persona Jajajaja

Bye Byee  
¿Review? =P


End file.
